


Locked Up

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chastity, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo misbehaved, and his body needs punishing.





	

“Think about the consequences of your actions,” Hux tells him, his voice an open challenge and threat in one.   


“Do you think I’m the kind of person to worry about things like that?”  


“No, which is why I’m ordering you to do it for once.”  


“I’ve never taken orders in my _life_ ,” Kylo snaps back, which is hyperbole and he knows it. He tilts his head proudly, and glares death-beams made of pure kyber-crystal-pissed-offedness at him.  


“Very well. If you’re going to behave like this…” Hux nods, and then turns to walk off. He goes to his favourite couch, and picks up his tablet.  


Leaving Kylo frustrated and alone, which isn’t what he wanted from this night at all. He briefly contemplates going _out_ , and running off the excess energy. Or showering. Or sparring. Or jerking himself off in the next room, whilst watching loud holo-porn. (That wouldn’t help, but the noises of the holo would assist in making his point, not getting him into it.) 

Indecision freezes him, and then…

 _Fine_. “Hux…”

No reaction.

“General?”  


Still nothing. A thumb sliding through reports. Kylo bottles the anger down inside. “ _Sir_?”

A pause, then Hux looks up. “Yes, pet?”

“Please…?”  


“Please: what?”  


Do not choke him, even a little. He narrows his eyes to a visor-slit, and his tone is condescending and not _one bit_ obedient when he says: “My body’s been _so_ very naughty. You should punish it.”

“How naughty?” Hux asks, and looks back at his tablet.  


Which is meant to incense Kylo, and it works. “I jerked off in the shower.”

“Sounds like a ‘you’ thing, not a ‘body’ thing.”  


“Well, it got hard! What was I supposed to do? You weren’t around!”  


“And did I, or did I not, tell you that your climaxes were now my property?”  


Kylo’s nostrils flare. “I needed you, and you weren’t around.”

“You should have _waited_.” Hux puts the tablet down. “You were let out of your cage for good behaviour, but now you’re going to have to go back into it. Aren’t you?”  


Kylo loves and hates the cage. With it on, he’s at the mercy of Hux’s key fingers for a proper, wet orgasm. He can come dry from prostate stimulation, but it’s never quite the same if you don’t get to splodge your enjoyment out once in a while. With it on, he doesn’t need to worry about holding himself back, and he can be stimulated for longer, but… _he can’t come properly_. 

“Can’t you just spank me?”  


“Are you really questioning my orders, after first disobeying me?”  


Yes. Shit. Damn.

Kylo drops down to one knee, and lowers his head. He’s still a mess of ‘fight’ or ‘yell’, but he also realises he’s digging his own grave deeper. The sooner he can beat his own self into obedience, the less unpleasant this will be. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You will be,” Hux says, and tosses his head to the bedroom. “Fetch the cage. Badly behaved pets must be kept under lock and key until they’re trained to behave _correctly_.”  


Right now, Kylo wants to just… slap his cock over Hux’s face and demand he sucks it. Or… find the lube, finger his ass open, and then waggle it in front of Hux until he’s mounted and stuffed full. Or… any number of things. 

Instead, he’s bringing through the small metal horrible thing that will keep him from stroking himself to a happy ending again. It is his own fault for disobeying, but Maker, does he wish he’d been able to keep his hands off, now.

Kylo offers out the cage, and fights any sad whimper as his dick is slapped (enough to make his eyes sting) and the cold hell clamps shut around him. He drops to a kneel when it’s on, shame making his face red and his chest and shoulders itch. He decides now is the time not to back-chat, or he’ll be plugged, too. And whilst plugs are normally  _nice_ , they aren’t nice if Hux isn’t intending to use him, after. It’s too much of a tease, especially when his prick is unpleasantly captive in chastity. 

Head ducked, the Knight settles in and tries to find some calm and not think about things that will ache in the dick region, or throb in the ass one. He fights a whimper, and when his head is sought and pulled to Hux’s knee, the reassurance that he’s still okay, still wanted… it hits like a Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace.

“You’ll learn,” Hux assures him. “It will take time, but you will learn.”  


“Yes, Master.” He sure hopes so.  



End file.
